kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 77
The School's Super Popular Secret Battle Is Going Smoothly is the 77th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki is surprised to read the various titles that the gossip magazine has labelled Takumi. To the group's shock, Misaki starts to tear apart the page. They angrily shout at her, though Misaki says that she is just confirming if the magazine is real. Tomu says that they don’t have much idle time to make a fake magazine. Misaki is still in shock over what’s going on, since it's too suspicious that Takumi is being treated like a celebrity. Tora and others explains something about a festival and publicity for Takumi being a member of the Walker family but basically, Gerald’s goal is for Takumi to be so popularly known that he can’t go back to being an independent high school student. The others seem to want to give on this plan regarding Takumi but to their surprise, this just fires up Misaki, who says that she wants to beat up Takumi for being led by the nose by those people. She starts venting on why he went to England and how he better wait for her Tora starts laughing over this while Tomu comments he understands the reason why he is happy. Tora comments that her every reaction makes people not want to give up. At Maid Latté, the theme is a pirate cosplay. Misaki is using her foul mood in her acting. She is surprised to see Aoi not dressed up as usual, instead looking like a guy. Due to his voice changing, the others comment that he is now like an adult and his sewing skills are like a professional. Then, Aoi scolds Misaki for wearing a heart pendant necklace that doesn’t suit her costume. Soon, they learn that it is a gift from Takumi. They also see the magazine with Takumi's pictures. Erika asks if it won’t make her sad to wear the necklace but Misaki angrily says that it gives her high fighting spirit. She then asks Aoi to let her wear it. Aoi asks if it is okay as it would be bad if she is listless. Misaki timidly says that it isn't about being listless, it is more about preventing her from going violent. When Subaru asks when Misaki is going to England, Aoi is surprised by this. Misaki says that she will be going on a temporary leave that is why she is going to talk with Satsuki. Then, Misaki’s father is starting freaking out that he didn't know about this so Misaki quickly leave. Then, she goes in and calls out to Shintani, saying she wants to ask a favor. While walking home, she asks Shintani to watch over her mother and younger sister since she is going to England temporarily. She wants him to immediately remove her father if he heads to the house and he’s the only one whom he can depend on for her to leave with no worries. She smiles, surprising Shintani. Shintani smiles over this and says that he also wanted to say a lot of things to Takumi so absolutely bring him back. Then, there is a scene of Takumi seeing a bird fly away then he smiles. Somewhere else, a girl calls out to Tora with an honorific and Tora reminds her not to add the ‘- san’. As Tora is shown to be engaged to this Chiyo, and it is an arranged marriage since she hasn't seen him before, she finds herself lucky as he turns out to be a gentleman. Tora says that she is too frank for he’s the lucky one. He asks her if she would be angry if he went to a faraway overseas place without any news from him. Chiyo asks why would she be angry. Though she’ll be very worried and uneasy, she will be alright. Tora mentally compares her answer with Misaki’s of "beating Takumi up". Chiyo adds that she’ll just ask her father to look for Tora. As Tora leaves, Maki asks if he’s going when it has been a long time since they've met. Tora asks if he thinks that she will say a lot. Maki says that girls tend to say talk about meaningless current events. Tora asks if there are other things to say than that they've been doing well and that’s really great. Then, they are surprised by Tora’s phone call. Maki seems to be saying that it is good that Tora went out early before it rang. Tora comments that it seems that he is now familiar with his ringtone. His father asks if it is true about going to England and he is asking Tora’s reason for taking time to go there and meet with popular Usui/Walker family. Tora reminds his father about having stubbornness in completing work and he’s accumulating connections. He claims that this is doing what one has become determined to do. After hanging up, Maki is asking about Tora’s motives and if he will do it up to this extent if Misaki isn't involved. Tora just says that he didn't think of the reason for his stubbornness and action. As he left, Maki mutters that Tora didn't deny it. Tora arrives to see Misaki sleeping by the table. The others had already left. Tora comments over lowering her guard to sleep there and could it be that she thought that this place is safe. He says that she ought to know that he’s coming. He removes his coat and puts it on Misaki who mutters Usui’s name. Tora gently touches her hair. Soon after sending messages to all those who need to know, Misaki arrives in England. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters